Harry Potter y la Celda del Alquimista por Romulo
by RomuloLupin1
Summary: el primer capitulo d mi segundo fict, espero que os guste, dejad r/r please


Harry Potter Y la Celda del Alquimista  
  
Por Romulo  
  
romulolupin@yahoo.es @1@ ¿El Mejor Verano? Eran las nueve de la mañana, un muchacho de casi dieciseis años, pelo azabache y unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, se levantaba de la cama, cogia unas gafas de montura delgada y redonda. Harry era un chico especial, el cursaba en el colegio Hogwarts. Hogwarts no era un colegio normal y corriente era un colegio de magia y hechiceria. Harry era especial, en todos los sentidos no solo por que sea un mago, si no por que el habia vencido hace aproximadamente dieciseis años a lord Voldemort, un poderoso mago tenebroso. Pero este resucito cuando Harry cursaba cuarto, pero antes ya se habia enfrentado a el dos veces. Harry antes vivia con sus tios maternos, Los Dursley que eran los peores muggles que existen, pero el curso anterior el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, que estaba condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban la prision magica, habia probado su inocencia. Harry solo llevaba tres semanas en casa de Sirius, pero se lo habia pasado mucho mejor que en los quince años con los Dursley. Habia visto partidos de quidditch, en un aparato muy interesante a simple vista parecia una tabla de madera, pero cuando habia un partido de quidditch era como tener el campo de quidditch en miniatura, se llamaba quiddivisor. Tambien habia jugado a quidditch con Sirius, pero siempre cogia la snitch Harry. Este habia sido su mejor verano.  
  
Se dirigio al baño y se lavo la cara y bajo a desayunar, un hombre alto, moreno de ojos azules se encontraba friendo beicon y huevos, hizo un movimiento de varita y del cajon salieron los platos y los cubiertos y se pusieron solos.  
  
Hola Harry, como dormistes, sientate el desayuno ya esta apunto - dijo Sirius Black, Harry le obedecio, y al poco rato Sirius tambien lo hizo y empezaron a hablar  
  
Harry, cuando buscaras novia, ya eres mayorcito - dijo Sirius picaramente  
  
Mas mayor eres tu y no tienes  
  
Ahí me has pillado, pero no me digas que no te gusta nadie - entonces Harry se puso colorado y Sirius Rio - a ver, a ver, tal vez Hermione  
  
No, no, no a Hermione la quieo mucho, pero solo como amiga  
  
¿Pues quien es?  
  
Ginny Weasley - dijo Harry en una susurro  
  
¿La hermana de Ron?  
  
Si - dijo Harry aun mas flojo  
  
Es muy guapa, ademas esta colada por ti - dijo Sirius riendo - ¿No fuiste al baile con ella?  
  
oh, si fue maravilloso el baile - dijo sarcastico - no se que es lo que me gusto mas, los Dementores o que casi maten a Hermione  
  
seguramente Dumbledore haga un baile este año, le esta gustando mucho esto de los bailes  
  
eso parece, ¿estas seguro que esta colada por mi? - dijo Harry incredulo  
  
Si, no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira, exactamente como miraba Lily a James - despues bajo la cabeza - que coincidencia  
  
¿El que es una coincidencia?  
  
Tu madre al igual que tu abuela paterna eran pelirojas  
  
Sirius ¿cómo se llamaban mis abuelos?  
  
Tu abuelo se llamaba, Charles era auror, murio en uno de los primeros ataques de mortifagos, cuando tu padre cursaba tercero me parece - dijo Sirius con tristeza - de tu abuela no se mucho, ella murio al poco tiempo de nacer tu padre, pero se que era pelirroja por que James siempre llebava una foto suya. Se llamaba Anna - de repente se oyo un ulular y por la ventana entraron cinco lechuzas. - si que tenemos correo hoy. - Harry solo reconocia a dos lechuzas, Pigwideon la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y Errol la lechuza de la familia de Ron  
  
Pig, calma, toma - dijo dandole un trozo de beicon, y cogio la carta de Ron y la comenzo a leer  
  
Querido Harry: Como estas, supongo que bien con Sirius Yo estoy genial, espero que nos veamos pronto. El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado no a dado señales de vida y eso no me da buena espina, Saludos a Sirius Un Abrazo, Ron PD: Mis hermanos han comprado un local en Hogsmeade para su tienda "Sortilegios Weasley"  
  
Ron te manda saludos - dijo Harry cogiendo la carta, de Errol que para sorpresa de Harry estaba energetica - Es de Ginny - Sirius rio picaramente y Harry se sonrojo  
  
Querido Harry; ¿Como estas? Espero que bien por casa todo sigue igual, escepto que Ron esta muy contento (nadie sabe por que) y ademas va mucho por Londres, ¡Andando! Eso es lo mas raro. Pensaras que es raro que te envie una carta puesto que nunca te habia mandado ninguna, fue idea de Ron Besos, Ginny PD: Fred y George van a abrir una tienda en Hogsmeade  
  
Que te cuenta tu novia  
  
No es mi novia,  
  
Entonces por que te envia besos - Harry bajo la cabeza, por que se habia puesto mas rojo que un tomate maduro  
  
solo cuenta que Ron esta raro y que Fred y George van a abrir una tienda en Hogsmeade - dijo Harry mientras que Sirius pagaba a una lechuza que le habia traido el periodico. Harry cogio una lechuza marron claro  
  
Querido Harry: ¿Como estas?, espero que bien, pero supongo que con Sirius estaras bien. Este año me e quedado en Inglaterra. Voldemort esta demasiado tranquilo, me da mala espina, el otro dia vimos a tu primo, y cuando vio a Ron se fue corriendo, se ve que lo reconocio. Espero que nos veamos pronto Besos, Hermione PD: Ron me a dicho que sus hermanos van a poner una tienda de bromas  
  
vaya, vaya  
  
¿que pasa, Harry?  
  
Parece que Ron y Hermione se han visto estas vacaciones - dijo sonriendo  
  
¿Como lo sabes?  
  
Primero, Ginny me dice que Ron a estado visitando con frecuencia Londres, y Segundo, Hermione dice que vieron a Dudley que cuando vio a Ron se fue corriendo  
  
Abre la ultima carta - dijo Sirius señalando a una lechuza Negra, asi lo hizo. La lechuza solo llevaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino, con los bordes quemados  
  
  
  
Heredero, Tu eres el elegido  
  
Sirius, mira esto - Harry le enseño la carta, Sirius inspecciono la nota, la olfateo y dijo:  
  
Esta nota, esta escrita con sangre. Tenemos que enviar una carta a Dumbledore - dijo Sirius soltando el periodico, entonces Harry leyo La Marca Tenebrosa en Privet Drive  
  
¡Sirius, a aparecido la marca tenebrosa en Privet Drive!  
  
Esto me da muy mala espina  
  
Leyeron el articulo que ponia: tres muggles en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive habian sido atacados con la maldicion Cruciatus , la señora Dursley esta muy grave por haber recivido una apuñalada magica, era hermana de la fallecida Lily Potter. Actualmente se encuentran en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Enfermedades Magicas  
  
Harry subio a buscar un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y bajo rapidamente. Sirius escribio una carta rapidamente y la envio con Hedwing.  
  
lo que me tiene intrigado es eso del heredero - dijo Sirius - ¿Heredero de que? - lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Harry fue en segundo curso, cuando creian que el era el heredero de Slytherin.  
  
A mi tambien me preocupa, ademas, el unico heredero que conozco es lord Voldemort  
  
Ya, heredero de Salazar Slytherin - de repente se escucho la puerta  
  
Voy a ver quien es - Harry se levanto a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrio se sorprendio al ver a...  
  
Que os a parecido, espero que os haya gustado, como veis es la continuacion de Harry potter y la orden del fenix por Romulo esta mucho mejor que el anterior dejad r/r como os habeis fijado es una historia H/G y Hr/R 


End file.
